Transmission of data over a potential barrier is necessary, for example, in data transmission links for actuating semiconductor switches, particularly high-side switches in half-bridge circuits, or in data transmission links for data transmission in industrial controllers. To decouple the potentials of the transmission end and the receiver end, such transmission may involve the use of an inductive transformer having a primary winding and a secondary winding.